


Stop All The Clocks

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Ianto's funeral is too much for Jack to bear, but not for the reasons the other mourners would think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop All The Clocks

 

 

  **Title:** Stop All The Clocks  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys,  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while. I don't own anything from QAF either for that matter ...  
 **Summary:**  Ianto's funeral is too much for Jack to bear, but not for the reasons the other mourners would think.  
 **Warnings:** AU, angst,  
 **Spoilers:** Post CoE  
 **Rating:** G

 

>   
>  _Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,_   
>  _Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,_   
>  _Silence the pianos and with muffled drum_   
>  _Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come._

> _Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead_   
>  _Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead,_   
>  _Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,_   
>  _Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves._

> _He was my North, my South, my East and West,_   
>  _My working week and my Sunday rest,_   
>  _My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;_   
>  _I thought that love would last for ever: I was wrong_

> _The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;_   
>  _Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;_   
>  _Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood._   
>  _For nothing now can ever come to any good._

> The words echoed around the silence of the church, the mourners, dressed in black sat still and quiet in the pews with their heads bowed taking in the words, trying their best not to break down and keep a stiff upper lip.

> The church had never seen a congregation of such size in a long time, it saddened the priest that it needed such a sad occasion to bring his flock back into the fold, his own voice wobbling as he read out loud.

> Captain Jack Harkness barely got though the first verse of the poem before a tear slipped down his cheek, a hand reaching for his made him glance up at the woman beside him, Gwen trying to give him comfort when her own heart was aching so badly.

> Jack gave her a weak smile and then dropped his head back down to stare at his knees, wet drops dripping from his cheeks and splattering onto his trousers that he didn't even attempt to brush away.

> Somewhere near the front of the church he would hear a woman sobbing freely, Jack knew without doubt that it would be his sister, Rhiannon, the woman Jack had never met and knew he never would now. She wouldn't care so face the man for all intents and purposes caused her brothers death.

> Jack would never be able to tell her of the man she never knew, the man who helped save the planet on more occasions than he could ever count. The man that stole his heart and made him drop his defences against love, the man the third verse of the poem described perfectly.

> Not even Gwen who sat sobbing beside him, comforted by her husband, her hand on her belly as if to protect the life within knew his of his decision to leave the planet. He knew that she would see it as running away, being a coward and he couldn't cope with her accusations.

> Tears pouring down his face Jack couldn't face the rest of the service, he stood abruptly and ran up the aisle towards the doors, not caring about the noise of his boots on the wooden floor and burst out into the dull light of the morning.

> The rain pounding down on him masked the tears as he kept running, completely drenched from head to toe when he reached his destination, wrenching open the door he dove inside out of the weather and gave a small smile.

> The figure sat on the old battered armchair in the otherwise bare room of the derelict house turned to look at him, his own face wet with tears, approaching him quickly Jack could see the photo album in his hands, faces of people he would never be able to see again.

> Jack took the album from his hands and placed it carefully on the floor before taking the man's face gently in his hands and kissing him softly and then pulled him into a tight embrace. He had no idea how he had revived from the poison when none of the other victims had, and to be honest he really didn't care.

> Jack had no idea if Ianto's resurrection was a miracle or if it had anything to do with his own immortality or being around alien tech for so long but he wasn't going to argue, the funeral service had brought home to him what he still might have to endure in the future but he put it out of his mind when his lovers lips sought his.

> He had the man he loved back and this time he would do everything to keep him, with nothing but the clothes on their back's Jack pressed the buttons on his wrist strap and they vanished.

> Just the sound of the words “I love you” echoing around the room were all that were left behind.

> The End.
> 
>  
> 
> Poem by W. H. Auden


End file.
